


Redemption of a Monster

by DJLNZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Mentions of Rape, Poor Sam, corrupt hunters, he's just too nice, hellhound mutants, human that thinks she's an animal, its fine, literally like a dog and its master, mentions of abuse, not sexual master/pet relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: An unnamed girl vanished from her home in the middle of the night. Twelve years later, she is found. Nobody knows who she is. But she's not normal. But after what she's been through, who would?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AGH so this is probably my favorite character, tied with Lee Procter. She's so cool! I think so, anyways.

"Thirteen. Come."

 

Bare knees and palms patter on the floor, coming to a stop at the base of a tall man.

 

"Sit."

 

The scraped legs flatten on the ground, the arms straightening as they sit.

 

"Good girl."

 

White sleeved arms reach down and grab a thinner one off the ground. A silver needle is inserted into a vein, and the arm is dropped.

 

"Go."

 

Bare knees and palms scuffle back to where they were before the man entered. The man left, after tugging on the chain attached to the metal collar around the thin neck to make sure it was secure. The iron cast door slams, and the cell is once again plunged into darkness. Softly glowing blue eyes stare at where they last saw the door, before they close, laying down on the cold cobblestone.

 

This is how it was. This is how it would have always been.

 

\-------

 

"Sam, go around the back. I'll get the front. We have to shut this down."

 

The taller brother nodded, leaving their crouched position behind the bushes to sneak around the tall, abandoned asylum. Dean crept forward, quickly taking out the two guards. He slipped inside, skirting along the shadowed wall of a large circular room. A small movement caught his eye, and he made eye contact with his brother from across the room, nodding before splitting up into different hallways lined with cells. Something felt off about the atmosphere, but he couldn't quite place it.

 

"Office, office, something." Dean mused.

 

Suddenly, he realized what was off. There was an underlying tone of agonizing screams and animalistic howls flooding the air. He shivered. Just as he rounded a corner, the lights went red, and ear piercing alarms started wailing. Dean cursed, sprinting down a hallway, twisting and turning through the maze. After a couple seconds, he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. No matter how much speed he poured on, the steps kept getting closer, till he slammed into the ground, a heavy body on top of him. He flipped onto his back, making eye contact with something that made his stomach drop. A young boy sat on top of him. He had eyes that looked as though someone injected ink into them, but only got the job half done. And when he bared his teeth, he realized that he also had fangs, much like a vampire. But these fangs had seemed to literally push through his gums, causing them to drip blood onto Dean's cheek. He pulled a face, and shot him in the stomach, quickly spinning and taking off his head. The body twitched before falling still, and he stared, still confused.

 

"Dea- don't shoot it's me!"

 

Sam appeared behind him. Dean lowered his gun, groaning.

 

"God, Sammy. Don't do that."

 

"Shut up."

 

Sam eyed the boy on the ground. 

 

"Mutant?"

 

Dean nodded.

 

"Yeah. Vampire and demon? I think?"

 

"I ran into three. I don't know what they were. I think one was a shapeshifter and a werewolf."

 

Dean shivered, imagining what it could have looked like.

 

"Did you see anyone?"

 

"Yeah. They were almost out the door, but I got a decent amount of them. Only four escaped."

 

"Good. We'll find them later. Let's look around."

 

\-------

 

"Dean."

 

Sam pointed at a cell door. It looked like the rest, but it had the number 13 carved near the handle. Dean readied his gun, nodding at his brother. Sam quickly yanked the door open, aiming his gun into the receding darkness. Silence met them.

 

"I don't think there's anything in here, Sam."

 

Dean made to leave, when he felt his brother stiffen next to him. He spun, pointing his gun right between two softly glowing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip!

Thirteen looked down at her hands, before casting her gaze back up at the two brothers standing in front of her.

 

"Dean, I've been trying for hours. She won't talk."

 

Sam sighed heavily, turning his eyes to his brother, who growled. Dean stalked forward, fed up with her seemingly missing ability to talk.

 

"Dean, wait."

 

Dean brushed Sam off, pushing him to the side. Grabbing the front of her filthy shirt, he shoved her against the wall, snarling.

 

"You're going to tell us everything you know, or I am going to rip you apart, bit by bit, till I  _make_ your voice work. Got it?"

 

Sam shivered, responding to the sudden atmospheric change that filled the room. Suddenly, the soft blue eyes were piercingly intense, and digging deep into the pools of green in front of her. Dean didn't seem to notice, instead letting out a deep, rumbling growl as he dropped her, turning his back and stalking back to the door. Sam turned to go, when Dean howled.

 

"HEY!" Sam yelled.

 

The girl had sprinted across the room, leaped onto Dean's back, and sunk her teeth into the meat of his shoulder; the junction between the joint and his neck, square on the muscle. Sam panicked, grabbing her and pulling, trying to dislodge her from his brother. But it seemed as though there was a hidden reserve inside of her, because she didn't budge. Her legs stayed locked around his arms and stomach, her arms locked around his chest. Sam pulled back to hit her, but faltered, Dean's head too close to hers to land a safe blow. He went back to pulling, his brother still making strangled noises of pain as he thrashed. Suddenly, at the height of his pull, the girl let go, and Sam accidentally threw her into the opposite wall, where she crumpled to a heap. Her eyes appeared, and she held contact with Sam as he pushed Dean out of the room, his safety narrowly coming before killing her.

 

"Dean, are you-"

 

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled, glaring daggers back at the iron cast door, a hand clasped tight over where she had bitten. Sam managed to pry his fingers away, his breath catching.

 

"Dean, there's no blood. The bite is scarred over."

 

Dean  spun around, trying to see the damage. When he realized that it was too close to his neck, he huffed, hurrying into the nearest bathroom. His eyes widened, green going dark.

 

"What is she....."

 

His whispered words seemed to fill the small space. On his shoulder was a cleanly scarred bite, fitting perfectly over the arch of the muscle. Dean turned to his brother.

 

"Sam, go find Cas. We need to see what this is."

 

\----

 

Castiel had been staring at the mark for several minutes, and Dean was getting restless, an urge to go back to the basement building in his gut.

 

"Cas hurry up. What is it?" Dean grumped, eyes flicking to the door.

 

The angel blinked, then looked up, crystal blue meeting forest green.

 

"I don't know for sure. But what I do know, is that it will remain there for the rest of your life. Even I cannot remove it."

 

Dean stood, the feeling in his stomach becoming overwhelming.

 

"I'm going to see if she will answer some questions." He stated, throwing out an excuse to go back down.

 

"Dean, we already tried. She won't talk." Sam said, a worried crease growing on his face.

 

"I know. But I want to try again. Alone." Dean added, stopping Sam in his process of standing.

 

"Dean....." Sam sighed, recognizing the steadfast look in his brother's face. "Fine. Be careful."

 

Dean nodded, nearly sprinting down the stairs and throwing open the heavy door. The girl hadn't moved from her position, still curled against the wall, but her eyes staring, unblinkingly, at the space where Dean now stood.

 

"What's going on." Dean said, a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

 

He tried to cover it up with his hard exterior, but he knew it had shown through. The girl didn't seem to react, only stared. He shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze. His gut tugged, and he moved forward till he was well into the room. Something tugged in the back of his mind; something controlling.

 

"Come." He found the word falling almost naturally from his lips.

 

The glowing blue eyes studied him in the short moment after that word, before she moved, each pit pat of her hands and knees on the concrete growing closer and closer to Dean, whose breath was catching in his throat. He stumbled back a step, and she matched him, steadily closing the distance. When he stopped moving back, she sat at his feet, looking up with those intense eyes. He stared, wide eyed. Suddenly, pounding footsteps grew closer and closer, before Sam and Castiel appeared behind him, words tumbling from Sam's lips.

 

"Dean! Dean it's a-"

 

Sam faltered as he saw the situation, the girl kneeling in front of his brother obediently, like a dog.

 

"It's a bonding mark...."


End file.
